User blog:Johndoe-m9/No Time to Lose
At Jones’ house... (Jones is seen sleeping in bed with a purple spirit, who has Samuel King’s face, looking over him. When the alarm clock rings at 9:00 AM, the spirit shuts it off and gently shakes Jones) Jones: Uh... just give me five more minutes... (The spirit goes to Jones’ ear, about to say something) Spirit: ORA!!! (Jones wakes up from bed, disturbed and covering his ears) Jones: AAAHHH!!! Okay, okay, you don’t need to scream in my ear, you know? (Jones gets off his bed and puts on his slippers. He gets his phone and unlocks it) Jones: Didn’t Cathy say that my spirit is a Stand? Well, gotta look it up... (Jones looks up “Stands”, and sees a link that interests him. Upon going to the link, he sees an image of a young man with a Stand behind him) Jones: Hey, that guy’s Stand must be similar to mines. Better see who that is... (Jones presses the image, and sees the word, “Star Platinum”. Jones presses the Stand’s name, showing a page of it) Jones: Star Platinum? What the... what does it mean? (Jones continues checking up more on Star Platinum, seeing it’s abilities, stats, and what it does, interesting him) Jones: So, if that spirit of Samuel King must be my Stand, and that “Star Platinum” is very powerful, then he and that must be the same type of Stand! Jones: Come to think of it, I haven’t even though of a name for it yet... Jones: Eh, I’ll do it later. And since that ghost isn’t going anywhere anytime soon, I’ll guess... (The Stand disappears, puzzling Jones) Jones: Nevermind. (Jones is seen in the shower washing himself. A bar of soap starts floating to him) Jones: Thanks... huh? (turns around to see his Stand’s arm) (Jones is seen seemingly brushing his teeth, which was revealed to be the Stand doing the work for him) (Jones is later seen on the table about to get breakfast, only to see that his Stand has already done the deed) Jones: What the hell is going on? Could my Stand really read my thoughts? Or is it like a servant from time to time? (pointing) King, how could you do these things for me while I don’t have the time? (Jones’ Stand reveals a “Routine List”, showing all of the things that Jones is going to do only for the Stand to finish it up) Jones: Jesus... Guess I’ll start naming you now... (Jones puts down a paper with possible names for his Stand. The Stand looks at them for a moment) Jones: Okay, choose one of these names. I’m sure that you will have a knack of... (The Stand points to two possible names, “King Platinum” and “Shooting Star”. Jones is confused for a moment) Jones: Alright then, (pulls out a quarter) I guess we’ll have to choose via heads or tails. Heads for “King Platinum” or tails for “Shooting Star”. (Jones flips his coin, which drops into his palm afterwards. Jones opens his eyes and sees that his Stand is holding the coin) Jones: Another challenge? Bastard, are you freaking kidding... (breaths) Okay David, just don’t lose your cool. You still got this... Jones: (raises out his hand) Fine, just drop the coin. (The Stand drops the coin to Jones’ palm, showing heads) Jones: I guess you chose the good one, or the second good one... So you’re name will be... (points to his Stand) King Platinum! Jones: Come on, King. Let’s take a walk. (Jones and King Platinum go outside, with Rupert on his motorcycle watching them) In Gabriel’s apartment... (Gabriel is seen drawing a picture of a massive star. He continues drawing and finishes by drawing a black hole. He also puts labels on the picture) Gabriel: If Plan Supernova were to be complete, then it might possibly fall apart like that black hole I drew. Does the mastermind have any connection to Plan Supernova? RING! RING! RING! Gabriel: Someone’s calling. (gets his phone) Oh, it’s Jones. (answers the call) Jones: Hey Gabriel... you wanna go to the docks at the Greens with me? I wanted to talk to you about something. Gabriel: Don’t worry about anything, Jones. I’ll be there. (Gabriel ends the call and leaves his apartment. He goes to his car and sets off) 39 minutes later... (Jones is seen at the docks staring at the water. He picks up a rock and throws it very far to the sea, revealing King Platinum’s arm. Gabriel meets up with Jones) Gabriel: Wow, you were able to throw that rock very far. How did you... Jones: My Stand? I got better control of it. After seeing it catch a bullet and five flies with only chopsticks, I’ve thought it would be fine if I... talk to you about something. Gabriel: Go on. Jones: (shows King Platinum) You know, my Stand, King Platinum, has been a bit of trouble these days. I know some ordinary people don’t see Stands, but why are they able to see it? Gabriel: There has been a lot of strange things happening in Grimsborough, so the radiation from the meteor would make sense... considering that the Stand is supernatural in the first place. How are you holding up with Zoe? Jones: Not so well. I went to her grave yesterday and... I met Grace, my old friend and colleague, along with Rook and Amir. Gabriel: That’s great to hear. Seeing that you’re loved one is dead may be hard, but at least you still have your best friends here! Jones: Yeah, if only Rupert were here... (A car comes falling down) CRASH!!! BOOM!!! Jones: What the hell is that?!?! Gabriel: That car possibly came outside. Let’s go! (Jones’ Stand appears and Gabriel gets a bow along and a revolving shotgun from a container. The two go to where the car flew) Somewhere at the dockyard... (Two people are seen stuck to a warehouse wall and a metal girder held by Tim Cooper, the disgraced member of the GPD) Tim: We demand the supply routes, now! And tell me where the cops are! I’m not waiting a damn second longer. Dockyard Employee 1: We... We don’t know where the cops are! But we... Tim: I SAID...! (Skylar Sage jumps down from a cargo container and levitates before she lands) Skylar: Now, now, Timothy. Violence is not the answer, but we’ll make sure if they’re lying or not. Dockyard Employee 2: Damn it... Why does it have to always happen every... Skylar: Say what we want, I don’t want to repeat it... (Skylar’s hands start glowing purple) Jones: Tim? Skylar Sage? What are they doing here? They’re supposed to be in jail! Gabriel: Either they were bailed out by Ad Astra, or they just escaped prison. Just like Rosamund yesterday! Jones: Those two had to show again? Damn it! Can this day get any worse? Gabriel: And they must have superpowers too just like Ad Astra! (Skylar presses her fingers onto her head, trying to sense something) Dockyard Employee 2: What the hell is she doing? Dockyard Employee 1: What do you think? Just say it! Tim: You better! (turns his arm into a gun) Dockyard Employee 2: Okay! Okay! We’ll talk. We usually send the cargo to... Christian: The Grief! The Truth! Are you making sure that the GPD members are present? Tim: We’re trying, Bateman! All we’re trying to do is... Christian: Call me by my code name! Skylar, you search the docks for any clues of the police. We have no time to lose! (Jones runs to a vent and opens it, going in it afterwards) Jones: Alright Gabriel, now that none of these guys are seeing us, we might think of a complex plan to... (Jones turns around to find Gabriel not present) Jones: Oh god... don’t tell me Gabriel’s out there getting himself killed... (Gabriel is seen climbing up the containers and briefly looking at the assailants. He takes out an arrow and aims it at Skylar, who was floating around searching for the team. Gabriel tries to aim, only for the containers to suddenly fall down. He jumps to another container afterwards and sees that Tim was punching a container in a fit of rage. A person is seen readying his rifle, along with “Spider-Man” swinging to where the employees are. “Spider-Man” land on a pole to see what Tim is doing) “Spider-Man”: Wow, that must be a big man... anyways, I have no time to waste! I gotta save them! (When the person checks his weapons, he gets on a motorcycle and sets off, doing a wheelie and seemingly ripping Tim’s face off) “Spider-Man”: DIOS MÍO! WHAT THE HECK IS THAT?! (The person stops his motorcycle and pulls out a Tommy Gun, firing at Cooper several times before he drops to the ground. He jumps off his motorcycle and tries to help the two employees, only to bend the girder a slightest) “Spider-Man”: Looks like I need to check up on him! (“Spider-Man” goes to where the person is and bends the girder, freeing the employees) Dockyard Employee 1: Wow, thanks Spider-Man! And thanks... some other guy? Person: Not a problem... I’m just... (coughs) getting too tired for this... say Spider-Man, do you have any teabags I can borrow? “Spider-Man”: Rupert Winchester. Is that you? Rupert: What? No, I’m just a normal person helping people. Maybe I have been out of shape... (Rupert’s sunglasses fall, revealing his green eyes and shocking “Spider-Man”) “Spider-Man”: You two, I suggest that you go before these guys find you. (The employees leave) Rupert: Ramirez? Is that you? (“Spider-Man” takes off his mask, revealing himself to be Ramirez) Ramirez: Yes, I am. I thought of helping people for a living so they won’t experience the same problems as us! I thought you were dead, but it’s nice to see you again! Rupert: I’m doing the same, too. After that incident with Kelly, I was somehow back from the dead and got some clothes and weapons and stuff from Regiment 101, the another city near Grimsborough. Ramirez: R101? Rupert, it’s dangerous here! There has been large ongoing crimes, advanced technology that we don’t know what’s going on, a moderate mortality rate, violent people, and disgusting sewers where that one guy riding a helicopter got blew up chasing two dudes! Rupert: Well you live life here if you lost your previous life... CLICK! Tim: (pointing a gun at Rupert’s head) Would life work if I put a bullet into your skull? BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! (Jones is now seen besides Rupert and Ramirez with King Platinum holding the recently-fired bullets) Tim: David Jones... how unsurprising to see your ass again. And who the hell is that purple sh*t? Jones: That purple sh*t you referred to is my Stand, King Platinum. I bet that you don’t have the guts to endure this. Tim: Guts? Why would I need guts if I have... (gets punched by King Platinum) King Platinum: ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA!!! (King Platinum sends Tim flying to a container and disappears) Jones: Rupert, nice to see you again... and Ramirez, you were Spider-Man the whole time? Ramirez: Sure I am. A hero’s gotta do something for the city. Jones: Um... Rupert, how did you survive Kelly? She poisoned you to death months ago! Rupert: She did. But for some reason, I came back anew. It must possibly be from the radiation leaking outside the dome. So I could possibly have some powers that I didn’t know that I have. Jones: I was with Gabriel at the docks, but he disappeared when we saw both Tim, Skylar, and Christian. Rupert: Those guys? I thought they were imprisoned! Jones: Somebody bailed them out. I’m sure of it! But all that matters now is that we need to stop these guys from escaping! Ramirez: Not to worry! I’ll get Bateman while you two find Gabriel and get the other guys! (Ramirez swings away while Rupert and Jones confront Tim. Tim, whose wounds mysteriously heal, slowly gets up) Tim: Nanomachines. Nanomachines that respond to any physical trauma that you inflict on me. I have to admit that your so-called “Stand” is pretty strong, but you are still no match for The Grief! (Guns appear on Tim’s wrists, firing at the police. Jones summons King Platinum, who blocks the bullets with his body. Tim leaps behinds Jones, leaving an explosion, and stretches out his arm like a piston, hitting Jones in the gut) Rupert: Jones, go chase Bateman while I take care of this mechanical bastard. (cocks his lever-action rifle) (Jones jumps very high to a container and leaps to where Ramirez had swung) (Skylar spots Gabriel, who is jumping from container to container and projects a energy blast at him. Gabriel sees the attack and dodges, almost stumbling in the process) Skylar: Brother Gabriel? What are you doing here at this time of day? Have you been here to meet with me? Gabriel: Meet with you? Since when? After I found out that Rosewater was the one who took that money for himself and that the satellite was actually a meteor, I’ve change paths... to my true agency! Skylar: First Steven, then Grayson, and now you? I can’t believe this! Stay out of our way! For I, The Truth, will set you free from this trouble! (Skylar blasts balls of energy at Gabriel, who dodges them and fires two flaming arrows at her. Skylar creates a shield and blocks the arrows before throwing a spinning blade from the fire at Gabriel. Gabriel tries to block the cutter with a knife, only for his hand to be sliced and burned by it) Skylar: Your arm is bleeding. Let this be a warning to your persistence. Gabriel: And let you get away? This won’t happen! (Gabriel jumps towards Skylar and grabs her, making her nearly fall. The cultist attempts to shake off Gabriel, but she gets hit by burning shrapnel and falls. Upon landing, the two opponents get up and prepare to fight) The Truth: You have no idea what you’re dealing with here! I do not like repeating this twice. The whole truth must be unveiled once I take care of you! (The Truth rushes towards Gabriel with a sword and slashes him several times. Gabriel blocks the swords with a knife and tries to find a weak point. The Truth stabs Gabriel’s legs with purple nails and creates a pole, pushing him back. Gabriel pulls out his revolving shotgun and fires at the Truth. As the bullets and pellets get closer to her, the Truth creates a bag to cover them, only for the projectiles to curve behind the Truth and attack her in the back, wounding her. In a nick of time, the projectiles were pushed back by spikes that protrude behind the Truth. She sets off to the flying Gabriel and prepares to strike) (Rupert and the Grief are now seen firing at each other at the open part of the dockyard. As Rupert runs trying to find cover, the Grief catches up with him and chains up his leg. He then smashes him several times to the concrete floor before throwing him to loads of crates and barrels. Rupert kicks the barrels at the Grief and reveals clackers, hitting him several times with them and tying him up) Rupert: These clackers are razor-sharp, so don’t even dare move your arms or you will be suffering 100 times more pain than poison to the nostrils. The Grief: You still don’t know who I am? (The Grief rips his hands off by force, freeing himself and screaming in pain. His arms start to regenerate, growing new hands) Rupert: What the hell? The Grief: You won’t get in my way! (turns his fingers into tattoo machines) And it’s time to mess up your face! (Rupert draws out two knives and blocks the attacking fingers. He briefly looks at a scrap of metal and tangles the Grief’s fingers before throwing the metal at his head) Tim Cooper/The Grief; Destructive Power: A, Speed: B, Range: B, Durability: A, Precision: E, Developmental Potential: E Skylar Sage/The Truth; Destructive Power: E, Speed: C, Range: A, Durability: C, Precision: D, Developmental Potential: A (Ramirez and Jones are seen at the parking lot of the yard, with Bateman on his laptop communicating with ROZETTA near a truck) ROZETTA: (on computer) Bateman, did anyone attempted to follow you? Christian: (on computer) They did. But I sent two members of the SUICIDE Unit to take care of them at ease. Rosamund and our unnecessary extra are down, but at least the plan will be... BANG! (Bateman’s computer is now seen with a bullet hole. He turns around to see Ramirez and Jones, who is holding a bullet shell, behind him) Christian: (thinking) Well sh*t. What are these guys doing here? They want to threaten me again so I could tell them about ROZETTA? Jones: King Platinum is precise enough to catch a bullet, catch a fly with chopsticks, and to shoot a bullet onto a computer like yours. Now you’re going to be... Christian: Interrogated for what I’m going to do? Idiots, I would’ve freeze you to death if I had the chance, but you’re lucky you don’t have to deal with their wrath at this time of day. You, Jones and “Spider-Man”, have made a big mistake confronting me. (ice comes out of his hands) Because I have more where they came from. (Several people pop out of the vehicles with several guns drawn at the two. Christian enter his truck) Christian: But... you will be facing another enemy out of ROZETTA’s party list. Ciao! (Bateman drives off while the gunmen fire at Jones and Ramirez. King Platinum appears and provides cover for them) Jones: Bastard!!! That d*ckwad had to drive off so we can deal with these annoying soldier he has. Ramirez: Well, he did mention about another enemy that is not part of Rozetta. Jones: Great, another guy just to get my nerves on... King Platinum, find some cover and beat them to the ground! (King Platinum gets some metal and stone while providing cover for the heroes. He goes to the closest gunman he sees and punches him several) King Platinum: ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA!!!!!!!! ORRAAAA!!!! (The punches pushes the gunman to the ground, but he gets up) Gunman 1: Guys, what’s going on? What am I suddenly feel like I’m being pelted by fast-moving rocks? Gunman 2: (firing his gun) Shoot first, questions later! (The gunmen continue firing at the duo, with the barrier King Platinum created taking the punishment) Jones: What the heck is that? King Platinum is supposed to destroy that man! Great, with Bateman gone, how are we going to find him? Ramirez: No worries, Jones! When I went to the docks, I placed my Spidey-Tracker on Bateman’s truck, so it would be easy to find with a GPS! Jones: Alright, can you try to get out of this gunfire? Ramirez: I don’t think... (The gunfire stops. Jones and Ramirez take a peek to see the gunmen dropping their magazines and inserting bullets into them) Ramirez: They’re reloading, so that means we have about 30 seconds to attack! Jones, maybe you’re King Platinum may be powerful at close-range! Jones: I hope so... Here it comes! (Jones and Ramirez rush at the gunmen, who are about to reinsert their magazines. Jones has two of his Stand’s fists appear and beats up the two nearest gunmen) Jones: ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA! (grabs the gunman and throws him) ORA!!! (The gunman is sent flying to the three on the truck, knocking them down. Ramirez webs up the assault rifle the gunman is firing and fires webbing at the other, knocking him off his feet. Five gunmen run towards Jones and fire. King Platinum appears and spins the bullets around with his arms, forming a tornado as the gunmen keep firing. When the gunmen run out of ammo, King Platinum releases the bullets towards them) Gunman 3: Oh sh*t! Run!!! Jones: Oh no you’re not! (The bullets land on the truck’s wheels and the gunmen’s guns, which were split in half. The gunmen panick as Jones stands in front of them menacingly...) ゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴ King Platinum: (punching the gunmen) ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA!!!!! (The gunmen are sent flying as the Jones and Ramirez watch) Ramirez: Jones, you deal with the supply routes while I find Bateman. (swings away) Jones: Alright, (walks to the gunmen) and now to give them some sense... (Gabriel jumps and attacks the Truth in the air while Rupert lobs grenades at the Grief, who is regenerating from every attack inflicted by him. The Grief catches one and crushes it with his hand, exploding it and destroying his hand. The Truth spins around, creating a blade on her feet and launching it towards Gabriel, who fires a sharp arrow at the blade and jumps on it, flying to the Truth about to stab her with a knife. However, the Truth creates a rock and hits Gabriel’s head with it, knocking him out. The Grief punches Rupert and stomps on him, injuring him further with a wheel to the chest. With the two defeated, the Truth and Grief prepare to initiate another attack) The Truth: AGILITY GEAR! The Grief: POWER GEAR! (The SUICIDE UNIT members seemingly fly away from the scene) Rupert: (thinking) Damn it! So that might mean that the Gear System is used to enhance people with powers far from their abilities, giving them a chance to strike! At least I still have a Gear that I stole from a cloning facility. And I’m willing to bet that Rita made these gears too... so I must use it carefully if I want to win this battle! (Rupert puts the gear into his stomach, merging with it) Rupert: SPEED GEAR! (Both the Grief and the Truth fire their arsenal at the heroes, leaving a black stain behind. In actuality, Rupert and Gabriel are both seen hiding from the two inside a container) Gabriel: Rupert? Rupert Winchester; Destructive Power: D, Speed: A, Range: C, Durability: D, Precision: B, Developmental Potential: E Gabriel Herrera; Destructive Power: C, Speed: B, Range: A, Durability: C, Precision: B, Developmental Potential: A At the road of the Greens... (Ramirez swings from building to building to catch up with Bateman’s truck. Bateman sees what Ramirez is doing and tries to get away. Unfortunately, Ramirez lands on the truck and sees Bateman by the front window) Ramirez: Peek-a-boo! (Christian shoots ice at Ramirez, breaking the truck window. Ramirez dodges the attack and goes to the back of the truck) Christian: (freezes the truck) You like some of this, Spider-Man? Let’s see if you like being through walls forever! (The ice continues traveling to Ramirez, who quickly notices the ice and jumps on top of the truck) Christian: As long as I have my hand freezing the truck, there would be no way for that cosplayer to escape my... (Bateman sees a red light and several cars behind him) Christian: SH*T! (Christian lets go of his hand and steps on the brake, nearly hitting a car. Ramirez, who is almost surrounded by the ice, jumps off the top of the truck and breaks goes through the truck, confronting Bateman) Christian: You again? Are you kidding me? (The lights becomes green, prompting the cars to move. Bateman starts fighting Ramirez with his ice powers, resisting several of his punches and managing to freeze his hand. With Ramirez unable to move his frozen hand, Bateman beats up Ramirez until cars starts to honk) Driver: HEY! THE LIGHT IS GREEN, YOU DUMBASS!!! (Bateman starts driving and tries to push the frozen Ramirez out of the truck, but he notices that the hero is hangin on to his truck, prompting the psychopath to create a dagger made out of ice. Ramirez releases his hand from the ice and grabs the dagger, slicing the seat) Christian: Oh come on, that truck costed ten thousand dollars! (Christian, unable to focus on both Ramirez and the road, swerves to the railing, sending the truck rolling down to the grassy hill until it reaches the sidewalk. Bateman crawls out of the truck in pain and checks the truck to see if Ramirez is here. After seeing nothing inside the truck, Bateman gets his sweater and looks at his watch for moment) Christian: Intelligence Gear. (Four of Bateman’s clones appear beside him, with all of them having ice powers) Christian: Me 1, Me 2, Me 3, and Me 4. Find that pesky arachnid. Bateman Clones: Sure do. But we prefer to use different weapons! (The clones summon a axe, a knife, a hammer, and a chainsaw, with each one having their respective weapons. The Batemans then split up to every building they see) Christian Bateman/Orion/The Insanity; Destructive Power: C, Speed: D, Range: C, Durability: B, Precision: D, Developmental Potential: C (Jones checks on a gunman’s vest, trying to find something. After taking some money from the gunman’s pockets, he goes to loot the other one. Surprisingly, he sees that the penny has the same year as the other one he’s holding on to, “1972”) Jones: 1972? Could they be twins? No, this can’t be... They surely have to be... (A black-colored man in a white suit and mask appears in front of Jones. Several people are seen behind him along with the gunmen that Jones and Ramirez had already beaten up. Their skin is colored black and their eyes are white) Negative Leader: How is meeting you again any of our concern? Jones: What the... you sound like someone familiar... are you... Negative People: (in unison) Adapt to your fears... find your demons... Jones: Nathan? No, it can’t be! You have to be someone else! “Nathan”: And what do you mean by that? Jones: What are you doing here? Are you guys trying to mess me around! Who are you people?! Who are you? (“Nathan” stares at Jones and doesn’t utter a word. Jones, confused and infuriated of what’s going on, has his arm turn into King Platinum’s and throws a punch at “Nathan”) Jones: ORA! (“Nathan” slightly stumbles from the attack. His mask starts to crack and blood starts running out of his mouth. Jones attack again, but this time, he lifts up a truck and throws it at the crowd, with “Nathan” dodging it while some of the corrupted people get knocked down) “Nathan”: 得那个男人！ (The corrupted people fire their guns at Jones, who blocks the attacks with King Platinum and grabs a gunman’s burner phone before leaping to the air. Jones takes a look at the phone and finds a location with an “X” on it) Jones: The tech museum! It’s holding a lot of good stuff here! (Jones leaps again, going to a building. He jumps from building to building until he reaches the tech museum. Jones goes up the steps and barges through the door. Corrupted people, who holding several people hostage and starting a bomb, see him and fire at him. King Platinum catches the bullets quickly and throws them at high speed, killing the corrupt and freeing the people trapped by them. Several more of them appear and blast out balls of energy) (Jones runs as fast he can, avoiding every energy blast and quickly jumping to a corrupted person with a rocket launcher. King Platinum destroys the launcher and slams the man to the ground) Corrupted Bomber: 该死的！ He’s too fast and strong! Demons, protect that bomb! Jones: Everybody get out of the museum! Call in the police if you have to! (The people exit the museum panicking while the Demons fight Jones. Jones punches every Demon surrounding him and leaps for the bomb, only for a large Demon with a war hammer to hit him into a pillar, smashing it. Another Demon appears with two whips, taunting Jones. Jones recovers from the attacks and fights them head on. Jones dodges the whips swung and powerful hammer attacks from the two Demons, summoning his Stand to unleash powerful blows to his enemies. The whip Demon tries to entangle Jones’ leg, but gets punched anyway. King Platinum also grabs the hammer Demon and headbutts him, knocking him out) (Jones goes to the bomb, about to defuse it with only 45 seconds remaining. However, Jones grabs the bomb and goes outside before throwing it in the air. He pulls out a gun and shoots it, making it explode) (The Grief and the Truth are seen looking at the black stain) The Truth: That’s strange... their corpses should been there. Maybe they have been blown away by the blast or they have been turned into ash. The Grief: No way. I used my missiles, so bits of them should’ve been everywhere by now! It doesn’t matter. Now that we took care of them, we’ll go find the other two. WOOSH! The Truth: A gust of wind? But the weather is normal today, how could there be...? (The Grief’s neck suddenly has a large cut to the carotid artery, bleeding him out. Skylar notices several cuts on her arm that start bleeding too. The Grief regenerates from the attack, but is suddenly impaled by three iron pipes) Gabriel: You said that a bleeding arm is a warning for your persistence, right? The Truth and the Grief: Huh? (Gabriel and Rupert are both seen unscathed with their weapons drawn out at the district killers) The Grief: But... WE KILLED YOU! HOW- Rupert: When you two were distracted, (holding a blue gear) I took the time by using this Speed Gear to escape the attack. Gabriel also used the Emotion Gear, which doesn’t do much but it sure does make him know where to hit you. Gabriel: And this time, we are going on two on two! The Truth: YOU’VE MADE A MISTAKE CONFRONTING US! THIS WILL END, NOW! (The Truth and the Grief rushes towards Rupert and Gabriel. Rupert fires his Tommy Gun at the Grief, who fires back with rocket launchers from his arms. The Truth unleashes a swarm of knives at Gabriel along with a spiraling spear. Gabriel shoots a freeze arrow through the projectiles, which lands on the Truth’s chest. However, the arrow is stopped by a shield over her blouse. Rupert dodges every rocket shot by the Grief and fires two more shots to his chest, with the Grief retaliating with a torso-machine gun that manages to wound Rupert multiple times in the chest, revealing a bulletproof vest. The Grief turns his arms into a drill to impale Rupert, but the former Lab Chief dodges and stabs the Grief in the back, riding him like a bull. Gabriel kicks the Truth to a claw, making it fall. The Truth recovers and takes off and throws energy orbs at Gabriel. Gabriel dodges the orbs but is hit in the back by the orb, sending him flying to the Truth. As the Truth is about to finish him with spikes, Gabriel pulls out an electric arrow and throws it the Truth, electrocuting her and making the spikes disappear) (Rupert continues riding the Grief, who screams out grenades and bends his body back and forth like a bull to get rid of Rupert) Rupert: YEEEE-HAW! GIDDY UP, T. RANGER! The Grief: GOD DAMNIT, SKYLAR! GET HIM OFF OF ME! YOU BASTARD! I’M GOING TO TURN YOU INTO A CHARRED CORPSE! (The Grief screams as he releases jets from his back, sending Rupert flying, but he manages to tie a rope at the Grief’s legs, keeping hold of him) Gabriel: (tying up the Truth) How are you holding up, Rupert? Rupert: NOT SO WELL! THAT FELLOW IS SURE AS STUBBORN AS THE QUEEN ON A RODEO! IN FACT, I’M ON A RODEO RIGHT NOW! WHOOOOOOO!!! (Ramirez is seen inside an old industrial factory crawling on a ceiling. A Bateman clone appears inside the factory with a knife and searches for Ramirez) Bateman Clone 1: You know, I haven’t gotten a chance to introduce myself... (Another Bateman clone is seen inside a smoothie bar) Bateman Clone 2: I am “The Insanity”. (A third Bateman clone is seen walking through the market) Bateman Clone 3: Another agent of ROZETTA. Despite being a part of Ad Astra, I am also part of the SUICIDE Unit, and I’m the second member. (A fourth Bateman clone is seen on a rooftop pacing around) Bateman Clone 4: Our current plans aren’t your concern for now. We have you surrounded and we will find you. (The real Bateman is seen in a underground subway station blending in with the crowd. He opens up a metal briefcase and closes it, quickly checking out the area. As Bateman is about to go by the gate, Nathan and the Demons appear, firing the ceiling and forcing everyone to the ground) Christian: Great, why does my day have to be... Jones: (grabs Christian’s shoulder) ...that worse? Sorry, but the train’s already taken. Christian: What the..! How did you- King Platinum: (punching Bateman) ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA!!! (Bateman is sent flying to the wall, hitting several Demons other than Nathan) Nathan: (pointing to Jones) Inner Demons, attack him! (The Demons rush towards Jones with their swords. Jones blocks some of the slashes with King Platinum but is knocked back by a negative energy blast. One Demon is seen with his hand on fire and punches Jones in the gut, making him bleed. Jones retaliates by slamming the Demon’s head, knocking him out. He hits a Demon’s sword with King Platinum, but his hands bleed from touching the edge) (Meanwhile, the Bateman clones suddenly take damage, with Ramirez seeing the first Bateman clone vulnerable to attack. He jumps down and kicks him in the head, alerting many of the Bateman clones of Ramirez’s location. The knife Bateman clone grabs Ramirez by the leg and tries to stab him) Knife Bateman: (freezing leg) Don’t worry, you will feel pain less when I shatter it! Ramirez: You think so? (A drone appears and shoots at knife Bateman’s hand, letting him go of Ramirez. Three of the Bateman clones barge in and sees Ramirez shaking his leg) Chainsaw Bateman: Spider-Man? This is will be easy! Considering he’s one and we’re... Hammer Bateman: Don’t get too cocky, Bateman. He might have some tricks on his sleeves. Axe Bateman: Whatever, let’s slaughter him now! (Axe Bateman creates a wall of ice and throws it at Ramirez, who breaks it with webbing. The shards start flying towards the clones, but the clones freeze them to the ground and lunge at Ramirez. Ramirez shoots a web to chainsaw Bateman’s weapon and throws him around, sending him flying to a wall. Hammer Bateman slams the ground, freezing it to Ramirez. Ramirez jump over the attack and tries to kick hammer Bateman, but knife Bateman intervenes and stabs his web shooters, freezing them. With only one web shooter left, Ramirez pulls a window down with his web, making it shatter on hammer Bateman and stunning him. Ramirez throws several punches at knife Bateman, who continuously dodges and tries to slash Ramirez throat multiple times. When Ramirez locks his arm, the other Bateman clones appear and attack him. Ramirez fights them and breaks the ice on the web shooter before kicking chainsaw Bateman in the stomach, revealing a yellow gear in his pocket. Before the gear can the ground, Ramirez grabs and suddenly feels weird.) (The Bateman clones come together and make a team formation, charging at Ramirez and swinging their weapons at him, but the hero is too quick to attack and he shoots his web, but this time it ties the Batemans) (Rupert is seen still attacking the Grief as he is charging all over the street. The Grief turns his feet into springs and leaps high to the air. Rupert closes his eyes and tries to not look down. He then turns to the Grief’s chest and shoots off his crotch) The Grief: AAAAAHHHHHH!!! YOU SON OF A B*TCH!!! (The Grief grabs Rupert and they both fall down. As the Grief is about to form drills on his chest, Rupert kicks the Grief’s legs very fast to the point where they break. Rupert pushes the Grief down and throws a metal ball at his face, making him fall faster. Rupert looks at the ground he’s about to hit and facepalms) Rupert: Damnation... (lights and smokes a cigar) It’s been a while, Rook. If you can hear my message, I hope that you can stop Rozetta and her cronies once... and for... (Rupert is suddenly saved by Ramirez, who is web-swinging) Rupert: Ramirez? Ramirez: Yep, gotta deal with Bateman. Rupert: That’s good, but... where’s Jones? (Jones is seen fighting two of the Demons, who block more of the Stand’s punches with their swords. Jones reveals five bullets and fires two at the Demons, wounding them. Jones knocks them out and fires three more at Nathan, who dodges two of them and redirects one at Jones, with King Platinum catching the bullet) Jones: Nathan. I thought you were dead. Nathan: I was. As the violence and death we saw, this world must be liberated from its stride of chaos! You failed to save these people, so I’m doing the work myself. Jones: By planting a bomb at the tech museum? This isn’t you! You help animals and helped us solve crimes before! Nathan: This is different now, David. I may be evil in heart, but the true villain is the one who loses! (Nathan blasts negative energy at Jones, who is pushed back into a train trying to block the attack. During the scuffle, Bateman quickly retreats outside limping. Nathan goes inside the train and gives a beating towards Jones and throws him outside, but King Platinum holds on to Jones and sends him back into the train again. Managing to land a punch on Nathan’s chest, Jones steps back and prepares himself) (Nathan blasts a bolt of energy to the left, but Jones dodges it. Nathan blasts another bolt of energy to the right, but Jones dodges it again) Jones: His powers are strong. If I need to get closer to him, I need to dodge those energy blasts Nathan keeps firing. (dodges multiple energy blasts) (Nathan throws a curve of energy at Jones, who dodges it but gets some of his hair chipped off. Nathan then sends out a negative shockwave that destroys the sides of the train and pushes Jones all the way back, but King Platinum manages to save him by grabbing the seat of the train. Jones launches himself and prepares to punch Nathan, only to be impaled by black spikes) Nathan: You fool! You fell into my trap! I predicted that you will be stabbed by these negative spikes! Now, you will be slashed like a paper puppet with guts for strings! Jones: You think that you have powers that cannot be rivaled, but there is one thing you never have: morality! I may have done some trouble such as fighting with my rivals, risking myself to become a murder suspect, and doing everything to cause a scene, but I see how evil a person depending on how I see them. And this... shows how evil you are! Nathan: Evil? Didn’t you remember what I say before? This still proves my point... You lost, so you’re evil! Prepare to be eradicated!!! (Nathan fires several blades of negative energy at Jones. As he tries to reach out to Nathan, the blades get closer. Jones breaks his hand out of the spikes and summons King Platinum, who breaks the blades and extends his middle and index fingers at Nathan) Jones: KING FINGER! (The fingers come closer to Nathan and breaks his skull, making him bleed out of his head. King Platinum frees Jones from the spikes and puts Nathan on a chokehold) Jones: No matter what things you justify... King Platinum: (punching Nathan’s head) ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA!!!! Jones: You will be seen as the evil one! (Nathan starts throwing up blood as he was pummeled) King Platinum: (punching Nathan) ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA!!!! (A clear image of Zoe appears besides Jones) Jones: And my Stand... WILL BE THE JUDGE! (Jones throws a punch at Nathan’s chest) Jones and King Platinum: ORRRAAAAAAA!!!!!! Nathan: NO! YOU BAS... (Nathan’s chest explodes, sending him backwards and spilling blood everywhere. Jones looks at Nathan briefly before jumping off the train) Nathan: (thinking) Wha- What is this power? Is he already strong in the first place? (Jones walks away from the moving train and makes his Stand disappear) Nathan Pandit/Mister Negative; Destructive Power: A, Speed: A, Range: A, Durability: A, Precision: E, Developmental Potential: A 2 hours later... (Jones, Ramirez, Rupert, and Gabriel are seen in a cafe drinking coffee) Ramirez: You’ve met Nathan? But I thought he was... Jones: Don’t say that. I’m still pissed about it... I... I don’t feel like drinking this coffee. Gabriel: It’s alright, Jones. Seeing your friend like that may be hard, but we can’t lose hope. We promise Jones, we will put your friend to justice. Rupert: Hmm, I dealt with death once. It’s okay Jones, maybe there are some people around here who are ressurected. Jones: I’m not sure if Zoe is going to be resurrected from the dead... Rupert: She’s dead? I’m sorry David, I’ll leave you be for now. (Rupert leaves the cafe, but he turns back) Rupert: Hey, guys. (The three turn to Rupert) Rupert: It’s nice seeing you again. (Rupert leaves as three smile) (The image of Rupert is seen in a crystal ball. It is soon revealed to be ROZETTA looking at it. She leaves the room she’s in and walks to a throne room. After walking a few steps to her throne, she hears a knock on her door) ROZETTA: Come in... (Bateman opens the door, heavily injured and limping) ROZETTA: Bateman. I hope you are not bringing me squat. Christian: No, I have it. (reveals a metal briefcase) This is the only supply I have on my hands... the others were burned in the truck, so it’s no use. (ROZETTA instantly comes close to Bateman and grabs the briefcase. She open it, seeing syringes of the superhuman serum inside) ROZETTA: Perfect... and that means I will use this serum to prove if I can obtain a power useful for my advantage. (ROZETTA takes the serum, but she doesn’t feel anything) ROZETTA: What? The serum didn’t take any effect? There must be something wrong. (takes out a knife and cuts her wrist) (ROZETTA’s wrist starts to regenerate, shocking Bateman) ROZETTA: The serum must be faulty... you can take it. (gives Bateman the suitcase) I must think for a while in my room... And one more thing, Bateman. Make sure you’re with my robot clone and the other Ad Astrans. Don’t fail me. (ROZETTA disappears and Bateman leaves the castle. Bateman opens the briefcase and looks at the serum. Bateman takes the serum, enhancing his ice powers. Evilly grinning at the power he has, Bateman manically laughs before leaving) (Inside a clone facility, a man goes to a cloning machine and puts the samples in a machine that says “insert sample here”. After placing the samples in, the man presses a red button, starting up something. The machine starts shaking and bolts start coming out of it. As it starts shaking, the machine suddenly explodes, prompting the man to run out of the facility) To be continued in To Eternity and Beyond... Category:Blog posts